


I Will Fall to Help You Stand, Brother

by theydonotmove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Team Free Love, F/M, Fallen!Castiel, Fallen!Gabriel, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Team Free Lucifer, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel raise Dean and Sam from childhood to free their brother from the pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Fall to Help You Stand, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> For outofmymindbebackshortly's prompt on tumblr: "Fallen/Evil Team Free Love (aka Team Free Lucifer)
> 
> I kinda have this thing where I want Fallen!Cas and Fallen!Gabe to be working to free their beloved Lucifer, and the two of them going to Sam and Dean when they are young, like really young and corrupting them, killing John, raising the boys, and obviously screwing them when they get old enough, knowing that Sam is Lucifer’s vessel, and yeah… want that so much… but can’t write it (I have tried)"
> 
> Be warned: it's dark and twisted and hastily written. Read the warnings. Enjoy.

Gabriel cloaked himself from awareness as he watched his brother take the demon girl roughly up against the wall. 

He had been standing there quite a while. He had heard Meg call his little brother “Clarence,” heard her goad him about “being a proper little boy scout” until Castiel snapped and threw her against the wall snarling, 

“Do not make assumptions about my loyalties.”

Gabriel watched as they clawed at each other, ripping off clothing, biting at flesh. Watched as Castiel’s vessel locked intimately with hers.

Now they fucked with abandon. Each thrust sent Meg slamming into the wall. She just thrust harder every time, giving as good as she got. Castiel latched his mouth onto her breast, sucked as he thrust one last time before Meg screamed out her orgasm. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers then and Meg disappeared. Castiel was left to slump gracelessly onto the wall, still hard and leaking on the wallpaper. 

“A demon, little brother?”

Castiel tried to turn and face the former archangel but found he couldn’t move. He opened his mouth but found he couldn’t speak. He felt his hole being stretched open as if by invisible fingers. He was slick and loose in a matter of moments.

In a blink, Gabriel was naked and hard and pressing up against Castiel. He hissed in Castiel’s ear as he pushed inside his little brother, “Daddy would be so angry.”

Gabriel took him as Castiel had fucked Meg. Hard and fast and punishing. Castiel’s hands scrambled for purchase on the wall. He moaned loudly now that Gabriel had granted him his voice. 

He came messily on the wall in front of him. Gabriel followed shortly, filling his brother up and staking his claim. 

“She knows,” gasped Castiel. “She’ll tell us who our brother’s vessel is.” 

***

It wasn’t difficult to find the Winchester boy. They just followed the trail of smoking corpses Azazel left lying around. 

What they weren’t expecting was to find another boy who wouldn’t let his little brother go.

Gabriel made the mistake of killing the man first. It had been so easy. Hunters. They aim a shotgun at your head and expect you to cower. Instead you smite them with what little Grace you have left, stab them in the chest just for fun. 

But what that got them into trouble was a very fast four year old smuggling his baby brother out of the motel run and trying to drive a boat of a Chevy on his own. When that didn’t work the boy had run clear across the parking lot before Castiel had caught up with him. 

“Give me the boy.”

“No! Dad says to protect him. You can’t have Sammy!”

He tried to run again but Castiel simply appeared in front of him.

“Give me the boy.”

“NO!” That seemed to be the boy’s last stand. He collapsed into tears on the pavement, stopped speaking coherently. 

His grip on his brother just got tighter.

“We do not wish to hurt him. He is very important to us.”

Gabriel appeared behind the screaming four year old, reached out a hand to the boy’s forehead.

“Don’t!” Castiel yelled.

Gabriel pulled his hand back. “Why not?”

“I -- I don’t know.” 

“We don’t need him.”

“No,” Castiel agreed.

“He is not the vessel.”

“No.”

“But you want to keep him, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” 

And so they did. 

***

Dean was fourteen and sitting in Gabriel’s lap. His half hard dick was poking out of his unzipped jeans and Gabriel had a rough hand wrapped around it. 

“Where do you belong, Dean.”

“With you. And Cas. And Sammy.”

“Why.”

“For --” his breath hitched as Gabriel squeezed harder, “for Lucifer.”

“Good boy.”

Castiel got up from his chair across from them and silently sunk to his knees. He locked his big blue eyes onto his brothers and took Dean’s prick into his mouth.

***

Four years later a rather hypocritical argument took place.

“He’s too young,” shouted Dean. 

“I’m older than you were!”

Dean ignored his brother and turned from glaring at Gabriel to plead with Castiel. “He’s too young, Cas. Give him another year.”

“I’m not too young, Dean! I’m tired of watching.”

“He does want this,” Cas pointed out.

“But he’s ...”

“Ready,” said Gabriel. “But that’s not what this is about, is it, Deano?” He advanced on the teen, circling him. “You want Sammy to yourself. You want to own him.” Dean didn’t deny it. “Well go on then. Take him. He’ll always belong to Lucifer, but you can leave your mark on him. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

He leaned down and kissed the boy. Dean whimpered into Gabriel’s mouth. “Yes,” he said, “yes.”

Gabriel let him go and Dean walked over to Sam. Unsure, he gently kissed his brother’s mouth. He became rougher as soon as he realized Sam was grinning like a loon. 

The fallen angels stood back and watched as Dean took every possibility of his brother’s virginity. Let him have his fill before descending and leaving marks of their own.

***

The boys grew into magnificent hunters. Angel after angel fell at their hands. Raphael, Virgil. Anna, Balthazar, Samandriel. 

More and more often Dean came home with human blood on his hands. A friendly waitress, a sunny little boy. He reveled in ending purity. Where there was light, Dean Winchester was there to snuff it out.

Every so often, a demon would get there before Dean. Defile a body before Dean had the chance. In that case he’d bring it home with him, give it to his little brother to feed off of. Sam reveled in demonic blood. Feasting until he was strong and powerful. 

Sam had grown taller and larger than any of them. Gabriel’s new favourite game became seeing how angry he could make Sam and subsequently how hard he could get Sam to throw him around, to hold him down and fuck him. And if Lucifer’s name escaped Gabriel’s lips more than Sam’s did, it was nothing unexpected. 

When they found the third Winchester brother, Sam and Dean took his life together and made love still awash in his blood. 

With Michael’s second vessel dead nothing could stop them.

***

Lucifer stood in his new body and felt its power. His brothers had done well in preparing it. It was not quite human, not demon. It was his true vessel and would last for millenia.

Gabriel stood next to him, his face a mix of awe and relief. “I am here, brother. I am alive.” Lucifer assured him. “Will you stand beside me now?”

“Always.” It was almost a whisper. Almost a prayer.

“And you’ve brought me Michael’s vessel.”

Dean had collapsed on Sam’s “Yes.” He looked up at Lucifer now from where he knelt in graveyard dirt. 

“Sammy.”

“No,” replied Lucifer. “Sammy’s gone.” 

He turned to Castiel. “You turned against our Father for me?” Castiel remained silent. “But you would have done it for them. For him.” Lucifer paused. “... It would do well for your allegiance to be clear, Castiel.” 

Castiel took a breath, stepped forward, and smote Dean. 

Neither of them flinched. 

“Good,” said Lucifer. “Now we destroy the rest of Father’s pets and move back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Also, if anyone has a request along the lines of "What about a scene where ..." in this verse I will probably write it for you.


End file.
